Snow
by ChelleLew
Summary: Hazel and Jon Good are neighbors that have been sharing the wall of a townhouse. Thanks to snow, they recognize their mutual attraction. It isn't smooth sailing, though.


**This is what happens when DeansDirtyDeeds and spend time talking. You end up with a story about Jon Good writing in the snow with his pee. **

**I own no one that you recognize. **

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me. Not again! Don't these fools ever sleep?" Hazel peeked out her window, looking for the perpetrators of the noise that was keeping her awake this time. Sure enough, her neighbor and his friends were behind their townhouse in the backyard. True, they were on his side of the fence in their athletic shorts and wife-beater tee's standing in the fresh-fallen snow so she really had no right to complain. It was the snickering laughter that drew her attention to them and prevented her from sleeping. Hazel held the side of her curtain back with one finger. <em>What are those fools doing? What is so dag-blammed funny at 1:30 in the morning? And why are three grown men standing in the yard, side by side, in shorts and tees in the snow?<em> Hazel watched as they seemed to remain still except for their laughter, until finally the two long-haired brunette friends shoved each other and headed for the neighbor's porch. Hazel saw her neighbor turn and look at her half of the townhouse. Now she could see that he was…exposed. In all his glory. A gasp escaped Hazel's shocked lips. As she lifted her hand to cover her mouth, she brushed the curtains and moving them slightly. It was enough to draw her neighbor's attention to the window. After tucking his appendage into his shorts, the blonde sent a brief wave towards the second-story window and headed inside. Hazel was left looking at the snow. It was obvious that the two friends had left a few geometric designs behind but her neighbor was more…He was just more. _Those three idiots were peeing in the snow? And my neighbor is very well hydrated, even if he can't spell._

Luv Frosh Sno

Hazel was thankful that the townhouse was well insulated and she couldn't hear the trio next door while they were inside the residence. She was sure that the blonde was getting a great laugh out of her peeping-tom view of the three of them in the back yard. He didn't need to know that she tossed and turned through the night after her accidental view of his package. The man had nothing to be ashamed of – that was for sure. Curling over and punching her pillow Hazel wondered why he had to be such a jerk. "A juvenile jerk. First class juvenile jerk."

* * *

><p>The sound of the garbage truck coming down the street was the motivation Hazel needed to get up and face the day. She pulled on her black yoga pants and an over-sized sweatshirt. Slipping into her snow boots, she headed out to drag her trash can up from the curb. She had the can at the corner of the house when gravelly voice from the front porch next door surprised a squeak out of her. "I didn't take you as a voyeur. Enjoy the show?"<p>

Hazel's trash can plopped to a stop on the driveway. "Excuse me?" Her voice was still squeaky and trembled as she looked up at her blonde-headed neighbor who was leaning casually against the railing. She took in the muscles of his arms, clearly exposed by his tee, and the fact that he was again wearing shorts. "Aren't you cold?"

He barked out a laugh. "You are worried about what I am wearing? Or are you offering to warm me up?" This time, Hazel's shriek was quite indignant as she stomped off with her trash can. "I was just playin'!" her neighbor called after her. Hazel fought with the can, trying to get it into the proper location so she could lock it into place. She swallowed a shriek as the can was lifted from her hands and easily handled. "All you gotta do is ask, sweet cheeks." Hazel was shocked that she had been so wrapped up in her anger that she had failed to hear her neighbor approach her from behind. He not only surprised her with his appearance but with his offer to help. For this reason, she stood there gaping at him as he secured her trash can. Her stupor quickly ended when he turned and said, "I have the perfect thing for that open mouth of yours…" Hazel slapped him and ran for her door. As she slammed it shut, she saw his hand reaching for the doorknob. Snapping the lock into place, she leaned against the door. She felt the door vibrate with his knock. She thought she could feel as well as hear his voice through the door. "Game on, sweet cheeks."

Hazel waited inside until she saw her neighbor and his friends leave the house later that day before risking a venture outside again. A quick trip to the corner store and the mail box were successful and she was safely ensconced in her living room when she heard them return. Three sets of heavy footfalls on the front steps, across the porch, and the slamming of the other front door raised her stress level. She poured herself a glass of wine and warmed a plate of spaghetti from the refrigerator. She lit candles and sat at the table to enjoy her dinner. Three bites in a tapping at the window interrupted her solitude. Looking at the sliding glass door she saw her neighbor's face plastered against the glass. Raising an eyebrow in his direction, she returned her focus to her plate.

"Are you really going to ignore me?" he called. She took another bite. "What if I wanted to invite you over for dinner?" She waved her fork as she took another bite. "What if I am really hungry and wanted you to share?" Hazel took another bite before walking over to the window and shutting the heavy drapes. "Not cool!" he yelled. Hazel drained her wine glass and went for a refill. This neighbor of hers was going to drive her crazy.

* * *

><p>It was the third night in a row that her neighbor had woken her up. "What is the overgrown juvenile delinquent doing this time?!" Hazel groaned. She heard another bottle clink against a can. "Beer-bottle basketball? Seriously?!" She got out of bed and crept down the stairs. Hearing another clink, she threw open her door. "What do you think…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOT TUB?!" Hazel's voice went from tiredly unhappy to shrieking banshee in a fraction of a second.<p>

"It's a perfectly good hot tub and you don't use it. That's a waste." He shrugged his muscular shoulders as water dripped down his well-defined chest. Hazel tried not to notice the smattering of hair that was visible in the dim light. She propped her hands on her hips. "If it bothers you, climb in with me."

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Hazel pointed at his half of the house. "GO HOME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I don't want to." He leaned back and spread his arms along the edge of the hot tub. "And I don't do things that I don't want. I don't follow orders…" He trailed off as saw her eyes well with tears when she spoke again.

"Just go home. Whatever game you are playing is childish and stupid. I am not interested. Leave me alone. Go back to ignoring me." She shut her door before he could get across the tub to her. Her doors were locked and he couldn't reach her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hazel's hot tub was recovered and her deck was swept clear of all snow. Opening her front door she found a six pack of beer and torn piece of junk mail. Written in marker were the words "I'm sorry". <em>So my neighbor doesn't have any paper in his house. He does have a conscience. <em>Turning the paper over, she realized that she finally knew his name. _Jon. His name is Jon. Why do I care what his name is? _Hazel picked up the beer and put it in her refrigerator. Then she reflected on their previous interactions. _He's been a childish brat. The beer bottles on the porch, the car left in the middle of the drive, the urine-writing in the snow, the boxer-briefs left hanging out to dry on the back fence, the burned dinner pot that sat on the back porch for two weeks, the late night dip in my hot tub…But how have I acted? I did perve him and his friends and shriek in his face…I've always been nice to other neighbors. I have carried food over, chatted at the mailbox, brought in trash cans and helped clean snow with a smile on my face but there is something about him. What is it about him that is so different? _Hazel contemplated this question and thought about what she had seen the night before. As she thought about his shoulders, biceps, chest, and the smattering of chest hair, she realized that her panties were getting damp and her breathing was getting shallow. _Oh, crap! I __**cannot**__ be attracted to my neighbor! Not the child-man!_

Shuddering at the thought, she set to work scrubbing her bathroom. The smell of bleach soon filled her nostrils and left Hazel feeling woozy. _Who am I trying to impress anyway? It's not like anyone is going to see the inside of this place except for me._ Putting the cleaning supplies away and turning a complete circle in her kitchen, Hazel made a decision. "I am going to change. I am going to invite him over for lunch. That's it. Lunch. There can't be any misconstruing an invitation for lunch. It's not like an invitation for dinner 'Hey come over here and spend the night' or breakfast 'If you spend the night I can cook for you in the morning'. It's just a meal in the middle of the day. That's probably when he gets up anyway." Hazel fixed grilled chicken breast and warmed some of her home-made bread. She had vegetables ready to steam and iced tea brewed before she went to knock on her neighbor's door. _Why am I so disappointed that there isn't an answer?_ She considered her options. This was a gesture she wanted to make. If he was sleeping or not home, she wanted him to know that she had tried; that she was going to try to be nicer. She wrote a note and stuck it on his door. "Came over to invite you to lunch. Maybe some other time. Hazel."

The note stayed on his door for thirteen days. Not that Hazel was counting.

* * *

><p>It snowed during the night. The house was very quiet. It was that heavy snow that insulates everything and no sound seems to get through. Everything seems so peaceful. The landscape is draped in white. Pristine. Perfect. Untouched. A veritable wonderland. Hazel looked at the backyards of the townhouses and almost – almost – wished for yellow snow. Where was he? Was he okay? She looked at her hot tub buried under the foot and a half of wet, heavy snow. Why couldn't it be the light, flaky kind that was easy to move? A dip in the hot tub would be so relaxing right now. Hazel turned and started through her home. That's when she heard it. The scratch. The sound that strikes fear into many a grown woman. She heard it again. It was unmistakable.<p>

Hazel screamed as she threw open her front door and ran from her house. She plowed directly into something and tumbled them both into the snow on the other side of the porch railing. "Nice spear." Hazel's wide, panicked eyes looked down into the confused face of her neighbor. "Where's the fire?"

"M-m-mouse!" Hazel stuttered.

Hands slid up and down her back. "If I protect you from the big, bad mouse, will you feed me that lunch you mentioned in your note?"

"Th-th-th-that's blackmail." Hazel now stuttering from both fright and cold.

Jon sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If it gets me what I want…" Hazel huffed and tried to get off of his lap but he didn't let her go. "Why do I always screw up around you?" he muttered.

Hazel stopped moving and whispered, "You, too? I mean, you do?" Jon just sat for a second and looked into Hazel's eyes. Then he nodded once before giving her a gentle shove to stand up.

"Where did you hear the mouse?" he asked gruffly.

Hazel rubbed her hands up and down her arms to try and warm herself. "I thought it came from the living room."

Jon pulled her up the steps and opened his door. "Stay warm. I'll let you know if I find it." Then he shut the door and Hazel heard his footsteps fade as he went mouse-hunting on her side of the townhouse. Turning around, she got her first view of his home.

She was surprised by the lack of furnishings that he had; really the lack of anything. There was a sofa and a chair in the living room, a table and four chairs in the dining room, and a complete lack of an appliances on the counters in the kitchen. Where Hazel had heavy drapes to cover her sliding door Jon had a sheet thrown over a traverse rod. She didn't see any lamps, no rugs, no pictures, no trinkets to make this place seem like home. The big screen television and DVD collection would help explain what the man did in his spare time. Hazel headed over to look through his DVDs, only to find the entire collection was solely wrestling based. He had WWE, WCW, ECW, Dragon Gate, NWA, Elite Championship Wrestling, All Japan Pro Wrestling, New Japan Pro Wrestling, the list went on. _So he is a wrestling aficionado. He is passionate about something._ Hazel walked around the room and into the kitchen. It had the appearance of being rarely used. Opening the refrigerator, she found several take-out containers that smelled like they had been there since he had last been home. Looking for his trash can, she tossed them and realized that he hadn't taken his trash out before he'd gone away either. "The mouse was in the wrong house." she muttered as she took the trash out to the trash can.

When she came back inside, Jon was there running his hands through his hair. "How did I screw up this time? Why did she run?"

Hazel cleared her throat. Her voice shook as she said, "I took your moldy take-out to the trash can. It was the least I could do for my mouse-hunting…" His hands shook as he clasped the sides of her face. Her eyelids drooped as he closed in. His lips grazed the tip of her nose. She sighed. He turned her head before capturing her mouth in a possessive kiss. Her hands rose to grip his shoulders for balance. Another sigh escaped.

"The mouse got away." he admitted. "I wanted to get back to you."

"With a kiss like that, I'm glad you did." she whispered.

"I am sorry I was such an a…" Hazel cut him off with her finger.

"We've shared a wall for how long now and I've always treated you differently than I've treated my other neighbors. I'm starting to realize why. And you had the right to react to my…"

Jon cut her off. "You treat me differently? How? Why?" The gleam in his eyes was looking a bit dangerous. "How do you treat the other neighbors?"

"I help clear their snow or carry in their mail or newspapers. I've moved their trashcans. When we see each other we smile and chat. When I see you…" Hazel trailed off.

"'When you see me' what, Hazel?" Hearing him say her name for the first time brought and audible whimper to Hazel's lips. Hearing Hazel whimper caused a powerful physical reaction in Jon, so he took a step back and turned around to draw a deep breath to try and regain control. Hazel took that opportunity to bolt for the safety of her home. She was out the open door, across the porch, in her door and pushing it shut only to have his foot stop it just in the nick of time. He pushed the door open and then slammed it shut, hauling her into his arms. "Why run? We were getting along so well." His eyes were bright and clear, his attraction obvious. Jon strode over to the couch and sat down, holding her easily in his lap. "Before you ran you were going to tell me what happens when you see me." Hazel refused to meet his eyes and kept her head ducked. Jon turned her so she was straddling him. Hazel tried to pull away so Jon grasped her hips and pulled her hard against his waist, centering her heat over his throbbing member. Even through two layers of denim he could tell she was hot and wet. He slid his hands into her hair and forced her to meet his eyes. Touching their lips together Jon whispered again, "What happens when you see me, Hazel? Is it like this every time?" Hearing her name on his lips again, Hazel couldn't help but move. Her rocking brought a groan from him as well. "You are going to kill me, woman."

She groaned, "Yesss."

He slid his hands to the bottom of her shirt. "Every time you see me you get hot and bothered?" He clarified as he moved a bit against her to gauge her reaction. She held on to his shoulders and rocked against him as she nodded. He lifted her shirt a bit. "That's why you treat me differently?" Her hands slid to his neck.

"Yes. I figured it out when I asked you to come over for lunch. I would fight the attraction and stop being such a bi…" He cut her off with a dominant kiss.

"Fight the attraction? No way!" When he broke away from the kiss, Jon whipped her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. He made short work of her bra and lifted her to suckle on one breast. He teased one nipple to attention while fondling the other mound. All she could do was clutch at the back of his head and whimper. Wiggling around, Hazel found she was able to reach the zipper of his jeans and feel the strain behind it. Carefully she tugged on the metal tab and felt it give bit by bit. "Woman, you are playing with fire. You better be ready." he warned. She stared into his eyes as she popped the button.

Hazel whispered, "I saw you the night you wrote in the snow." She watched him swallow hard. "You can't imagine how many times I have come with that image of you in my mind, Jon."

"That's the first time you've said my name." He gripped her hips hard. His nostrils were flaring and his breathing was uneven and labored.

"You left me a note on your junk mail. Your address, your name, something for me to call as I…"

Jon couldn't take any more. He tossed her over his shoulder and took off through the house. The first time they were together was not going to be a quick tumble on the living room carpet or a shag on the sofa. They would…make…it…to…the…bed. Barely. Thanks to Hazel's unfastening earlier, Jon's pants began to slide. Once up the stairs, he had lowered Hazel from his shoulder which had led to groping in the hallway and fondling against the wall. His shirt was on the banister, her pants were near the top of the stairs, his jeans were at the doorway of the bedroom, and their underwear was a lost cause. Her legs were around his waist and she was pressed against the doorjam. His fingers were working in and out of her against the dresser. She was caressing up and down his shaft as he leaned against the wall and drew a shaky breath in an attempt to refocus and reach his goal. With a final lunge, he managed to reach the bed and climb on to it, laying her on her back and sliding into her all in one motion. With her keening cry, he knew she was right on the edge and ready to blow. He grabbed her roaming hands and held them over her head as he made sure she went over first. "I've got you. Let go." With a flick of his thumb her body tightened and she screamed. As her convulsions continued, he let himself get carried over with her.

Hazel felt Jon's breath against her skin. "So…Tell me more about how you thought about me and asking me over for lunch. What changed your mind?"

"You really are juvenile, aren't you?" Hazel chuckled.

"After **that** you have the nerve to ask if I am juvenile?" Jon asked in mock dismay and anger. "How could you?!"

"What grown man pees words in the snow?"

"Someone who is too tired to walk inside to the bathroom. And I was in my own yard minding my own business. I can pee in it if I want to."

"You were probably a wee bit drunk. You had a spelling problem that night, too."

Jon smirked. "Always a critic. But that night you got a look at my package and liked what you saw."

Hazel smacked him lightly on his bare chest. "What did I say? Juvenile." When Jon rubbed his chest, Hazel leaned over to kiss the spot and then kiss his lips. "What else? Beer-bottle basketball is juvenile. No one likes to get woken up in the middle of the night by clanking breaking glass."

"That was the night I got in your hot tub. I didn't want to leave my empties around the tub or forget them by accident. I did apologize for that night." Jon's hands were caressing Hazel's arms and back as if he couldn't help but touch her.

She swallowed hard. "That was the night I got a really good look at your chest. I couldn't stand there and fuss at you. I wanted to climb in there with you and…"

"And?" She didn't say anything. "And?" He tapped her nose.

"Don't be so damned juvenile!"

"Answer the question. What did you want to do?" he repeated patiently.

With a huff she said speedily, "Iwantedtoclimbinthereandlickthedrippingwaterfromyourchest. Iwantedtogetinthereandfuckyourbrainsoutuntilneitherofuscouldwalk. Iwantedyoutowantmethewayiwantedyou." Hazel swung her legs off of the bed and started to get up.

Jon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back against him. He muttered against her neck, "It was written on your face. I had wanted to get your attention because I…because I thought you were pretty. Because I wanted you. You said it. You talk to everyone else in this damn neighborhood except me and we share a wall. The only way to get to you was to annoy the hell out of you. I pushed too far. Seeing you that night…I couldn't get out of that hot tub without you seeing what you did to me. But then I saw your tears and it didn't matter. You told me to leave you alone and 'ignore you the way I had been'. I had to stop you, to hold you, to let you know how wrong you were. But you were gone and you locked the door. I had seen your face. You wanted me. I wanted you. We were so freakin' close yet so far away." Jon turned Hazel so they were facing each other. "I knew I was leaving for almost two weeks. All I could do was leave you a note and hope that when I got back you would talk to me. When I got home and found your note…You almost had a visit last night." he said with a sheepish smile. "Can we…"

Hazel whispered, "I was looking at the hot tub earlier. I thought it would be a perfect day to sit out there and relax."

Jon kissed her chin. "You grab the towels for when we get out. I will clean off the cover." Hazel nodded and started to pull away. Jon pulled her back and planted a firm kiss on her. "We'll figure this out. Promise."

Steam rose from the hot tub as the couple sank down into the water. "This feels so good on my aching muscles!" Jon groaned.

"What do you do for a living?" Hazel asked.

Jon peeked at her through one open eye. She waited for an answer patiently. He opened both eyes and looked at her. "You really don't know?"

"Should I?" He shrugged. "Is this a question you can't answer?"

"I can, it's just something a lot of people already know."

"Oh."

"I am a professional wrestler for the WWE."

"So you are famous. Like people pay money to watch you." Hazel began to draw her legs up towards her chest. Jon reached for her as she tried to pull away. "You have people, women, chasing after you and I treated you like…" Tears began to well in her eyes.

"You treated me like a normal person. You called me on my bad behavior. You had me mouse-hunt for you like any other boyfriend would do for his woman. That's what I want. That's what I need. And your fantasies? Sweetheart, your fantasies are the things that I want to live out right here, right now."

"B-b-boyfriend?"

Jon lifted Hazel so she straddled his waist. Lowering her slowly, he trembled when she held him firmly in her small hand to keep him steady as she enveloped him. As they both moaned in satisfaction, Jon clarified, "This isn't a quick thing. We're gonna make this work."

"Yesss…" she agreed.

"You. Me." He pushed into her harder. She leaned down and licked his chest. He surged across the hot tub and laid her on the cleared off deck, slamming into her until they were both complete.

The next morning, Hazel awoke to find a note from Jon saying that he would be back from the gym in a few hours. She stretched and got ready to face the day. Glancing out the window she did a double take. There, written in the snow, was another message from Jon.

I(heart sign) Hazel


End file.
